


A Hunter's Heart

by WinchesterWytch



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Cardiophilia, Drabble, F/M, Heartbeat Kink, Smut, cardiophile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWytch/pseuds/WinchesterWytch
Relationships: Choose your Winchester - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Hunter's Heart

The air around you is still; the early morning sun is just peeking beneath the curtains on the window. The only sounds are the soft intake of breath and the powerful, persistent beat of his heart. These were your favorite moments. The rare stolen moments, just the two of you; body pressed close against his, wrapped in the safety of his arms, your ear pressed to his chest, listening to the rhythmic beat while he sleeps. The solid, steady pulse is like a metronome, hypnotic, filling you with a sense of peace and contentment.

_The most recent hunt had been rough; you almost lost him. He let you use the stethoscope, knowing that you needed the assurance that he was still there, that his heart was still beating, that he was safe and unharmed. He laid on his back, silent and still for nearly twenty minutes; one hand behind his head, the other trailing softly against your skin as you listened to the unwavering lub-dub, lub-dub. The unyielding sound soothed your unease. When you straddled his hips, the corners of his mouth curled up, and his tongue peeked out between his teeth._

_His fingers rested loosely around your waist, letting you maintain control. The thundering heartbeat intensified as you ground down into his lap. The palm of your hand pressed into the heat of his skin, feeling the quickening thud that echoed through the earpieces of the stethoscope. You took your time, edged him a bit, just to hear the fluctuations in the rhythm. As his climax neared, your heart raced, keeping pace with his. After another roll of your hips, his body shuddered and arched off the bed as he slid in hard and deep. A moan thrummed through his chest, making you clench around him, sending him over the edge. The rapid staccato of his heart, which matched the pulse of his release, sent you after him seconds later_ _._ _His hands slid up your back and rested on your shoulders, a soft smile playing on his lips before he pulled you close. The steth fell from your grasp as your hands traced up his body and into his hair. With your chest flush against his, lips pressed against the pulse in his neck, your hearts, mere inches away from one another, beat in sync as they slowed._

Tilting your head up, you stare at the serene profile of your sleeping fiance. Yes, these are the moments you cherish the most. But then again…

Ear pressed against his chest once again, you drag a finger along the waistband of his boxers, the muscles of his abdomen twitch under your touch. When your hand drifts lower, fingers curling around his semi-hard cock, you’re rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and a resounding thump against your ear.

  
  
  



End file.
